Antasma
Character Synopsis Antasma (Japanese: アックーム, Akkumu) is one of the main antagonists in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. Many years ago, he was once a normal bat living on Pi'illo Island. He was feeding on the nightmares of the Pi'illo race which eventually turned him into a living infestation of nightmare itself. Seeking domination, he stolen the Dark Stone, stone made of pure nightmares and the dark equivalent of the Dream Stone, and waged a war against the Pi'illo Kingdom. The Pi'illos, along with the Zeekeeper, fought Antasma to stop his wishes from coming true and managed to imprison him into the Dream World; however, just before his seal was complete, Antasma shattered the Dark Stone, causing the chunks to rain down all over the island. The shards of the Dark Stone turned all the Pi'illo into stone, causing the demise of the Pi'illo civilization. Character Statistics Tiering: Unknown | At least 4-A | 2-B Verse: Mario Bros Name: Antasma Classification: Nightmare, Bat Gender: Male Age: Unknown, several years Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing, Flight, Teleportation, Dream Manipulation, Can force opponents to sleep, Can create clones of himself and 'Dreamy' doppelgangers of his opponents, Nightmare Inducement, Can trap his opponents in an endless nightmare, Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Can create Forcefield, Can generates purple thorny vines, can create the Dream Portals, Capable of transforming into a bat, pillow, and purple fog, able to emit ultrasonic sound waves and sonar wave, Can power himself up and allies. Destructive Ability: Unknown (Fought evenly with Dreambert in his Bat form) | At least Multi-Solar System Level (Can fight evenly with Mario powered-up by Dreamy Luigi, who can manipulate constellations, turn his Luiginoids back into them, and utilized them for Luiginary attacks. Capable of overpowering and trapping Dreamy Luigi in his orbs and cosuming him to increase his power. Capable of manipulating the Dream World). | Multiverse Level with the Dark Stone (Dark equivalent of the Dream Stone. Fought the Zeekeeper) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Was able to keep up with Mario and Dreamy Luigi, the latter being able to fly into a constellation and a sun in mere seconds while possessing them and jump into space and grab a star in a few seconds) Lifting Ability: Unknown (Capable of carrying Bowser in his Bat form) Striking Ability: Unknown | At least''' Multi-Solar System Class''' | Multiversal Durability: Unknown | At least Multi-Solar System Level (Can take several blows from Mario powered up by Dreamy Luigi) | Multiverse Level Stamina: Very high. Limitless with the Dark Stone. Range: Unknown Intelligence: High (Ever since his imprisonment, he makes careful and calculating decisions to avoid mistakes) Weaknesses: Antasma can be jumped-on easily when in a false sense of security and needs to be in the Dream World to achieve greater power but his ability to create Dream Portals and forcefully drag opponents into his Dream World negates the latter weakness. Versions: Real World '''| Dream World |''' With the Dark Stone Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Mario Bros. Category:Nintendo Category:Villains Category:Vampires Category:Hax Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2